Law & Order: SVU: Long Beach Division: Port of Trafficking
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Sergeant Maxwell Clark of the Long Beach Division suspects kidnap victims from New York and parts of California are being trafficked in Long Beach. Detective Sonny Carisi Jr. travels to Long Beach to help investigate the case. Meanwhile, Clark suffers sleep deprivation due to his obsession with the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Long Beach, California, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit: Long Beach Division. These are their stories.**_

 **Long Beach Police Department: Special Victims Unit**

Sergeant Maxwell Clark sat at his desk going over a case file. As he did research, Natalie walked into the office.

"Sergeant," Natalie said.

"What is it, Detective?" Clark asked.

"Lieutenant Wilson wants to speak with you," Natalie said.

"Oh, great," Clark said. "He wants me to go home."

"You have been working nonstop for like 36 hours," Natalie said.

"48 hours and counting," Clark said. "I can't sleep when Shayna's not home."

"Where is Shayna?" Natalie asked.

"She went to a wedding in San Jose," Clark replied.

Wilson walked into the office.

"You've been here for 48 hours?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, sir," Clark said. "I've been drinking coffee."

"Clark," Wilson said. "I'm not expert on autism, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to drink coffee. Now go home and rest."

"Okay," Clark said.

"You're not arguing with me?" Wilson asked.

"He's going to go home and work some more," Natalie said.

"No I'm not," Clark said, holding his hands together. "You are lying. Stop lying. Stop it right now."

"Clark," Wilson said. "You have the next two days off."

"No," Clark said. "I promise I will go to sleep for 8 hours."

Detective Sonny Carisi walked into the office.

"Excuse me," Carisi said.

Clark rushed over to Carisi and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa," Carisi said. "A little tight."

"Detective Carisi," Wilson said. "What are you doing here? This is a long way from New York."

"Max called me and asked me to come help investigate on a case," Carisi replied. "In the last month, 30 teenage girls have disappeared from Manhattan and someone reported seeing one of the missing girls here in Long Beach."

"Clark," Wilson said. "Please let go of Detective Carisi."

"I think he's asleep," Carisi said.

Carisi carefully walked over to Clark's desk and sat Clark down in his chair.

"He's been at this for over 48 hours," Wilson said.

"Without sleep?" Carisi asked.

"He works himself so hard," Wilson said. "Especially when his wife is out of town. He goes into power-work mode. It's helpful most of the time, but he needs sleep. I think he'll need some more therapy."

Clark woke up.

"How long was I out?" Clark asked.

"About two minutes," Wilson replied.

"Okay," Clark said. "Let's get to the case."

"You're going to bed," Wilson said.

"No," Clark yawned. "I have to locate these teenagers."

"Max," Carisi said. "Wouldn't you feel better if you got at least a few hours of sleep?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "But when Shayna's not there, I can't sleep. I worry about her and I worry about my unborn twins and how I should be protecting them."

"You can't constantly protect your family," Natalie said. "It's impossible."

"Tell you what," Carisi said, handing Clark his room key. "Benson's put me up in a hotel room. I slept on the plane, so I'm pulling an all-nighter. Call an _Uber_ and you can sleep in my hotel room."

"I have a car, and _Lyft_ is better," Clark said. "Thank you, Carisi."

An hour later, Clark was sound asleep in the hotel bed. A banging on the door then rudely awaked him. Clark got up, wearing nothing but red boxer shorts and walked towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Clark said. "Hold your horses."

Clark looked through the peephole to see a frightened teenage girl. He immediately opened the door and the girl ran into the hotel room.

"You have to help me!" the girl screamed. "I was abducted!"

Clark closed the door and turned on the lights.

"Don't worry," Clark said. "I'm a police officer. I'm with the Long Beach Special Victims Unit. I'll call for backup."

After Clark called for backup, he looked at the girl.

"Don't worry," Clark said. "You're going to be okay."

"Can you put some clothes on?" the girl asked.

Clark then remembered he was in his underwear.

"I am so sorry!" Clark exclaimed, grabbing his shirt and pants and running into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natalie and Carisi sat at a desk while the girl from the hotel gave her statement.

"I went shopping with my mother for the autumn dance," the girl said. "On our way home, we were walking down a New York street. That's when a masked man came out of nowhere and shot my mother."

The girl began to cry.

"I took off running, but he grabbed me," the girl cried. "He then injected my neck with something. When I woke up, I was in a car trunk. It had one of those emergency trunk openers. So I pulled it and jumped out of the moving car. That's when I saw that hotel. The line at the desk was long and no one would help me. So I ran down the hallways and knocked on all the doors until Sergeant Clark opened the door."

"You don't remember seeing any other girls?" Clark asked as he walked over to them.

"I don't," the girl replied. "I'm sorry."

Carisi got up and walked over to Clark.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Carisi said.

"How can I sleep now?" Clark asked. "I'm clocking in."

"Clark!" Wilson shouted as he walked over to him. "Why are you here?"

"I work here," Clark replied.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Wilson said. "Carisi gave you his hotel room."

"I can't sleep," Clark said. "I have to help out."

Carisi got up and put his arm around Clark.

"Max," Carisi said. "Let's go talk."

Carisi and Clark walked into Clark's office. Clark locked the door behind them.

"I cannot sleep knowing that young women are being trafficked," Clark said. "I cannot sleep. Please don't tell me that I need to go back to sleep."

"I understand," Carisi said. "But you need to rest."

"I'll rest when we rescue the victims," Clark said.

"It's good that you worry about people," Carisi said. "But you also need to worry about yourself. No one expects you to be _Superman."_

Clark looked at Carisi.

"I know," Clark said. "I want to be better than _Superman_."

"Max," Carisi said.

"End of discussion," Clark said. "Now come with me."

"Where are we going?" Carisi asked.

"We're going to the Port of Long Beach," Clark replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carisi drove Clark's car while Clark sat in the front passenger seat.

"You might want to catch some shut-eye while I'm driving," Carisi said.

"No," Clark replied. "Take a right at this street."

Carisi turned right.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"I turned right," Carisi replied.

"I said left," Clark said.

"No," Carisi said. "You said right."

"I meant left," Clark said.

"Max," Carisi said. "You're getting flustered."

"Shut up," Clark said.

"Lieutenant Wilson told me about how hard you've been working," Carisi said. "He really wants you to take a vacation."

"No way," Clark said. "I'm an adult with adult responsibilities. Besides, I'm taking two weeks off when the babies are born. I have to get in as many hours as I can. I have bills to pay and a family to take care of."

"Maybe you should take a week off before the babies are born," Carisi suggested. "You live in Long Beach. You haven't even visited the beach and the word beach is in the name of the city."

"The beach makes me sad," Clark said. "The day before Paul got hit by that party bus, we went to Santa Cruz. I remember that day so well. The sand between my toes, the cold waves hitting my feet, Paul winning a sandcastle building contest…"

Clark sat silent for a minute.

"Unless it's work related, I never go to the beach," Clark said.

"I'm sorry," Carisi said.

Carisi and Clark arrived at the Port of Long Beach. They then showed a worker their warrant to search the storage containers. Clark and Carisi split up to search the containers. They then began searching the containers.

The first container Clark opened was empty. The second one was empty as well. As Clark approached a third container, he took a deep breath.

"Third time's a charm," Clark said.

Clark opened the container to see 16 young women. Each of them screamed.

"It's okay," Clark said, holding up his badge. "Long Beach Police. I'm here to rescue you."

"I want to go home," one of the young women cried.

"Carisi!" Clark shouted.

Carisi came running.

"Okay," Carisi said. "I'll call for backup."

Carisi walked over to the side while Clark looked at the young women.

"Where are we?" a young girl asked. "Are we still in New York?"

"No," Clark informed them. "You're in Long Beach, California."

"Long Beach?" another young woman asked. "How is that possible? The last thing I remember before waking up here was going to sleep in my apartment."

"You were most likely drugged," Clark said.

"Please," another girl cried. "I want my mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carisi and Clark sat at Clark's desk as one of the kidnap victims told them her account.

"My name is Elizabeth West," the victim said. "I'm from Philadelphia, but my family and I moved to Ithaca, New York last year. I'm a senior in high school and I've been accepted to Cornell."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Clark asked.

"I was walking home from school when this black van pulled up and these two masked men came out and grabbed me," Elizabeth said. "I tried to fight back, but one of the men held me down and injected me with something. When I woke up, I was in the container with the other girls."

"How long had you been conscious before I found you?" Clark asked.

"About an hour," Elizabeth replied.

"Are you okay?" Carisi asked.

"I'm terrified," Elizabeth replied. "I just want to go home. When can I go home?"

"I'm not sure," Clark replied.

"Can I call my parents?" Elizabeth asked.

Clark handed his phone to Elizabeth, who dialed her mother's number.

"Hi, Mom," Elizabeth cried after her mother answered the phone.

Elizabeth walked outside the office. Carisi looked at Clark.

"You are very tired," Carisi said.

"There are 50 more kidnap victims," Clark said.

"Max," Carisi said. "Lieutenant Wilson said that you have get at least eight hours of sleep. He wants me to make sure that happens."

"I guess I could use some sleep," Clark said yawning. "I can hardly keep my eyes open. But who will investigate?"

"The other detectives and officers who work here," Carisi said.

"Okay," Clark said. "I want to go home, but I can't drive."

"I'll drive," Carisi said.

Carisi drove Clark home. As they entered Clark's house, Carisi looked around in amazement.

"Maybe I should move to Long Beach," Carisi said.

"Follow me," Clark said.

Clark took Carisi upstairs and showed him the baby girl's nursery. The room was painted pink and had a crib with stuffed animals.

"This is the nursery for the baby girl," Clark said.

"I can tell," Carisi said. "A lot of pink. What are you naming her?"

"Sonny," Clark replied.

"Huh," Carisi said. "Well, you know, Sonny can be a boy's name. It's my name."

"I know," Clark said. "But in my daughter's case, it's short for Alison."

"Okay," Carisi said.

Clark then took Carisi into the next bedroom. It was painted blue, with a crib and stuffed animals.

"This is the boy's room," Clark said.

"What are you naming the boy?" Carisi asked.

"Paulson," Clark said. "After my brother."

"Can I give you a hug?" Carisi asked.

"Yes," Clark replied. "I know a lot of people on the autism spectrum hate hugs, but I don't. I love hugs. They relax me."

Carisi and Clark shared a hug.

"Okay," Clark said. "I'd better get to bed."

"Good night, Kid," Carisi said.

"You know," Clark said. "Across the hallway is the guest bedroom. You are welcome to stay there. I have some extra pajamas."

Carisi realized Clark wanted him stay.

"Thank you, Max," Carisi said. "I'll stay."

After Carisi changed into his pajamas in the guest room, he quietly walked across the hall to Clark's room to check on him. As he opened Clark's door, he saw Clark fast asleep in his bed. Carisi smiled, quietly shut the door, and walked back across the hall to the guest bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Carisi woke up, changed into his work clothes, and walked across the hall. He then quietly opened the door to see Clark still sound asleep. Carisi then quietly left and took an _Uber_ to the station.

"Did he sleep?" Wilson asked as Carisi exited the elevator.

"He's still sleeping," Carisi replied.

"Good," Wilson said.

Carisi followed Wilson into his office.

"Okay," Wilson said. "I've been going over Clark's research this morning and it lead me to consider the other ports in the state of California. A total of 234 kidnap victims from New York and California were rescued."

"Glad to hear it," Clark said as he entered the office.

"Max," Carisi said. "You got here awfully fast."

"I heard the front door shut," Clark replied. "However, I'm glad I woke up. I slept for ten hours and I feel so much better."

"You seem much better," Wilson said. "I'm happy about that. But so far, we haven't found any DNA. None of the victims have any DNA on them."

"I think Carisi and I should go back to the container where we found the victims and search for any evidence that may have been missed," Clark said.

"Good idea," Wilson said.

Clark and Carisi returned to the container at the Port of Long Beach.

"Just the tiniest hair follicle could help us," Clark said.

"Or a tiny blood stain," Carisi said as he knelt down.

Carisi took out a paper towel, wiped the blood onto it, and placed it in a plastic baggie.

"My friend," Carisi said, standing up and patting Clark on the back. "This little bit of blood may solve the case."

Suddenly, they heard the container door close. Clark and Carisi ran to the door and discover it was locked.

"Stand back!" Clark shouted.

Clark backed up and began to charge, but Carisi quickly grabbed him.

"Bad idea, Max," Carisi said. "You don't want to try to knock down that door. Let's call for someone."

"We left our talkies and phones in the car," Clark said.

"It's okay," Carisi said. "Wilson will get worried and send someone to look for us."

Clark began to panic.

"We have to get out of here!" Clark screamed.

"Max," Carisi said. "Calm down."

"What if we run out of air?!" Clark screamed. "We'll suffocate and die!"

Clark sat down on the floor and began hyperventilating. Carisi sat beside Clark and held him tightly.

"Calm down," Carisi said softly. "It's okay."

Carisi continued to hug Clark tightly and Clark began breathing normally.

"It's okay," Carisi said softly. "Stay calm."

After Clark calmed down, Carisi let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

"It's okay," Carisi said. "You couldn't help it."

"I really need to stop power working," Clark said.

"Yes, you do," Carisi agreed.

"Thank you so much for staying over last night," Clark said.

"Thank you for loaning me those pajamas," Carisi said. "They were really comfortable."

"Wilson has been pushing me to take a day off," Clark said. "When Shayna gets back, I'm going to take a day off and take her to the beach. I had so many good memories with Paul at the beach. I really want to have good memories with Shayna and my children. And besides, as one of my best friends pointed out, beach is part of the name of the city."

"I said that," Carisi said smiling.

The door opened and Wilson entered the container.

"There you are," Wilson said.

"We found something that could be blood," Carisi said.

"Let's send it to forensics," Wilson said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clark and Carisi walked into the forensics lab where the forensic scientist, Ashley, greeted them.

"Hello, Ashley," Clark said.

"I got a match," Ashley said.

"I thought red blood didn't have DNA," Carisi said.

"It wasn't just blood," Ashley said. "It was saliva. He bit his tongue and spit."

"Who did it match to?" Carisi asked.

"That's a grammatical error," Clark said. "To whom did it match?"

Carisi looked at Clark.

"Sorry," Clark said.

"Devon Geofferson," Ashley informed them.

"The business tycoon?" Clark asked.

"Never heard of him," Carisi said.

"Here in Long Beach, he's a big deal," Clark said.

 **GEOFFERSON INDUSTRIES**

Devon Geofferson sat at his desk going over a proposal. Carisi and Clark entered the office.

"Devon Geofferson?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Devon replied.

"Long Beach PD," Clark said. "You're under arrest."

"For what?" Devon asked.

"Kidnapping and human trafficking," Carisi replied.

"And murder," Clark said.

 **LONG BEACH SVU: INTERROGATION ROOM**

Devon sat at a table while Clark and Carisi questioned him.

"Okay, Devon," Clark said. "Who are you accomplices?"

Devon did not reply.

"You are facing a life sentence," Carisi said.

"I confess to everything," Devon said. "I did it all by myself."

"Cut the bullshit," Clark said. "All our victims described at least three masked men."

"Language," Carisi said.

"I did it alone," Devon said.

"Bullshit!" Clark shouted.

"Max," Carisi said.

"Carisi," Clark said. "Stop telling me to watch my language."

Clark looked Devon in the eye.

"Tell me who helped you," Clark said.

"I did it all by myself," Devon repeated.

"I have autism!" Clark shouted. "I could do this all day! Who helped you?"

"I did it all by myself," Devon repeated.

"Who helped…" Clark started to say.

"I want a lawyer," Devon said.

"Fine," Clark said handing Devon his phone. "This counts as your one phone call."

Clark and Carisi walked out into the hallway.

"I am on the verge of having a meltdown," Clark said. "I need a soda."

"Doesn't caffeine increase chances of a meltdown?" Carisi asked.

"Sometimes," Clark replied.

"How about caffeine-free lemonade?" Carisi asked.

"Okay," Clark said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carisi and Clark sat on the couch at Clark's house.

"I can't believe how easy he caved when he took the plea bargain," Clark said.

"I know," Carisi said.

"Thank you for staying here tonight," Clark said.

"Don't mention it," Carisi said. "Thanks for these really comfortable pajamas."

"So Wilson informed me that you will be flown back to New York tomorrow afternoon," Clark said.

"And when does Shayna come home?" Carisi asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Clark replied.

"Can you tell me how you met?" Carisi asked.

"It was 2012," Clark said.

 **2012**

Clark stood at his locker watching the new girl struggling to open her locker. He nervously fidgeted his hands, took a deep breath, and walked across the hallway to her.

"Hello," Clark said nervously. "Are you okay?"

"My locker won't open," the girl replied.

"Here," Clark said.

Clark hit the girl's locker and it opened.

"Wow," the girl said.

"The school will blow funds on a new gym, but they won't replace these old lockers," Clark said.

"Thank you so much," the girl said. "I'm Shayna."

"I'm Max," Clark said.

"Thank you, Max," Shayna said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here," Clark said.

"I'm from San Francisco," Shayna said. "We had to move here for my dad's work."

Later in the cafeteria, Clark sat at the lunch table by himself, as usual. As he ate lunch, he could here other students making fun of him as usual. By now, he learned to tone it out. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

Clark looked up to see Shayna standing there with her tray.

"You can sit here if you want," Clark said.

Shayna sat down across from Clark.

"So, Max," Shayna said. "Do you always sit by yourself?"

"I'm not exactly popular," Clark replied.

"Why is everyone so mean to you?" Shayna asked.

"I have autism," Clark replied.

"You do?" Shayna asked.

"Yes," Clark replied. "To them, I'm a freak."

"Well, I don't think you're a freak," Shayna said. "Autistic or not, I still think you're a cool guy."

"You're just saying that," Clark said.

"I mean it," Shayna said. "You're literally the only other student who has talked to me since I started going here."

"Look!" a male student shouted. "The new girl is sitting with the freak!"

"He's not a freak!" Shayna shouted. "He is a sweet guy and very hot!"

Shayna leaned over and kissed Clark on the lips.

 **THE PRESENT**

"So you got your first kiss on the day you met," Carisi said. 

"Yes," Clark said.

"Even I've never been that lucky," Carisi said.

The doorbell rang and Clark looked at Carisi.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Clark said.

Carisi and Clark got up and walked to the front door. Clark then opened the door to see Wilson.

"Hello, Lieutenant," Clark said.

"Clark," Wilson said. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh no," Clark said. "Is it Shayna?"

Clark began rapidly breathing.

"Calm down," Wilson said. "It's not about Shayna."

"Okay," Clark said.

"I'll go upstairs," Carisi said.

Carisi walked upstairs while Clark and Wilson walked into the living room.

"Have a seat," Clark said.

Clark and Wilson sat on Clark's couch.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"I'm just going to come out and say this," Wilson said. "I'm resigning as Lieutenant."

"What?" Clark asked shocked.

"I've been offered a position in Quantico," Wilson replied.

Wilson noticed the sad look on Clark's face.

"Cheer up," Wilson said.

"I'm really going to miss you," Clark said.

"As annoying as you are, I'm really going to miss you too," Wilson said.

Clark hugged Wilson tightly. Wilson sighed and hugged back.

"So who's going to be the new lieutenant?" Clark asked.

"Well," Wilson said. "You have to be sergeant for the next few years, but believe me, you'll eventually get the promotion. Until then, I do not know who my replacement is."

"Good luck at your new job," Clark said.

Wilson smiled and patted Clark on the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clark sat at his desk doing paperwork. Natalie walked into the office and approached him.

"Sergeant!" Natalie exclaimed. "I just got word that the new lieutenant is here!"

"Really?" Clark asked.

Natalie nodded her head.

"I really hope he's nice, but strict," Clark said.

"But not too strict," Natalie said.

"Actually," a young woman with blonde hair and light brown eyes said as she entered the office. "I can be pretty strict."

Clark stood up.

"You're the new lieutenant?" Clark asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. "Who were you expecting? A man?"

"Kind of," Natalie replied. "I mean, they said the new lieutenant was named Carter Truman."

"Carter can be a female's name too," Lieutenant Truman said. "I just transferred here from Anaheim."

"That's where _Disneyland_ is," Clark said.

Truman looked at Clark.

"You must be Sergeant Maxwell Clark," Truman said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Clark said.

"I've been warned about you," Truman said.

"Yes," Clark said. "I have autism."

"I know," Truman said. "But that's not what I'm talking about. I've been warned that you have a habit of working too hard. As long I am the lieutenant, there will be no 48-hour shifts. I need my team well rested."

"Yes," Clark said.

"Now if you could, where's my office?" Truman asked.

"Next room over," Clark replied.

"Thank you," Truman said. "What time did you clock in?"

"8:00," Clark replied.

"I expect you to clock out by 4:00," Truman said.

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay. Also, you ended your question with a preposition."

Truman looked at Clark.

"Sorry," Clark said.

Truman smiled and exited the office.

"I like her," Natalie said. "Sorry you have to clock out at 4:00."

"That's okay," Clark said. "I know exactly what I'm going to do after work."

"What?" Natalie asked.

 **MOTHER'S BEACH**

Clark and Shayna walked along the beach, holding hands.

"This is nice," Shayna said. "We should come here more often."

Clark wrapped his arms around his wife and placed his hands on her baby bump.

"I think I'd like that," Clark said. "And we can bring our children."

"Wonderful idea," Shayna said.

"Race you to the end of the beach!" Clark shouted.

Clark took off running and Shayna huffed.

"Maxwell!" Shayna shouted. "I'm pregnant! You know I can't run!"

Shayna laughed and walked toward her husband.

 **THE END**


End file.
